I'll Go Wherever You Will Go
by DixieWildflower
Summary: Wade Barrett goes out of his way to make his girlfriend's birthday a special one. One-shot for Liina.


A/N A request by a friend for Liina. Bon Anniversaire Chérie!

Liina was ready to get home after a long day at work. She was still irritated that her boss made her work on her birthday. For the first time since her and Stu had been dating, he was going to be home to celebrate with her. Last year, he was on the road and they had to Skype to see each other. When she finally made it home, she felt she was almost too tired to do much of anything. Stu told her that he would handle everything to ease the load off her mind.

As she walked in the door, she saw candles lit all around. There were roses scattered across the room and a present laying on the coffee table. However, her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. "Stu? Amour de ma vie, où es-tu?"

He walked out of the bedroom, dressed in a tux, holding a single long stemmed red rose in his hand. "I'm right here love. Bon Anniversaire!"

She smiled, "thank you Stu. You did all this?"

"I want tonight to be special for you, my love, ma femme. Now, why don't you go change so we can have dinner? I ordered from _L'Eden, _your favorite."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I will be right back."

Stu smiled cheekily, knowing she was going to love the surprise he left on the bed. "I'll be waiting love."

She went into their bedroom and there was a beautiful red and black velvet, sleeveless Prada dress with matching four inch black strappy heels. She shrieked "Mon Dieu! Stu! You shouldn't have!"

Stu laughed and called down the hall "hush and put them on Liina."

She quickly changed into her Victoria's Secret black lace bra with gold trim and matching lace and silk panties. She slid on her hose and shimmied into her dress. She smiled in the mirror, thinking to herself that it fit like a glove. She slipped on her new shoes and splashed some Estee Lauder perfume on before joining her very thoughtful boyfriend in the living room. When she caught his eye, he froze in his tracks. "Tu es pour moi la plus belle." He put his arms around her waist and sweetly kissed her lips.

She pulled away and smiled lovingly up into his jade eyes "thank you so much Stu. This is beautiful."

"Anything for you my love. Now, would you like to see what I ordered? Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" She followed Stu into the dining room and the table was set with candles lit and roses on the table. There was a bottle of Dom Perignon chilling on ice, and the wonderful smells emanating from their meals was making her mouth water.

"A taste of France, mon amour. For your appetizer, l'assiette de fromages and for me mousse de foíe de canard. Also, soupe a l'oígnon gratínée and coueur de palmíer en salade. Finally, for you, filet de porc au Roquefort and for me, filet de boeuf Béarnaise. And our dessert, mmm Grand Marnier frozen soufflés."

She was so astounded that he had went to this great effort, that she could barely even speak. "Stu, this is too perfect. You shouldn't have done all of this for me."

He pulled out her chair, and kissed her neck, "Ton amour est aussi précieux que l'or. You were alone last year on your birthday while I was on the road. I want this year to be special. I hope you enjoy."

She smiled at him "You are so sweet. Je t'adore." He scooted her chair closer to the table, before taking his place across from her. As they started to eat their meal, Liina smiled and remarked that it reminded her of home. She looked at Stu, remembering how gorgeous she thought he was the first time she ever met him, and how beautiful he looked to her now. She met him a year and a half ago, when he was on a trip with WWE to France. He saw her at the hotel bar, singing at the piano, and fell for her instantly. They talked back and forth for a few months before he begged her to come to the US to be with him. She got her green card and moved to Tampa, all to be with the man she loves. It hadn't been easy, especially since he had gotten hurt. At first, he was always grumpy and in a bad mood, and took it out on her. There was once, she came close to going back to France. He convinced her to stay, and swore he would do better. He was good as gold after that, not wanting her to walk out of his life.

Stu poured them more champagne and they sat, eating and talking. She had to say that she was completely surprised. He had been acting funny, so she thought he was planning a surprise party for her. She never expected him to plan such a romantic evening for just the two of them. When the meal was done, Liina told Stu "I am completely stuffed! That is the most delicious meal I have had in ages. Thank you so much."

Stu smiled and stood, walking over to her. He offered his hand and led her back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and he sat beside her. "Now for your present" he said as he handed her the box from the table.

"No, Stuart, seriously, you have done enough for me with the outfit and dinner. I don't need another present."

"Yes, this one you do. Please love, just open it."

She sighed looking into his eyes and couldn't tell him no. "Okay my sweet."

She untied the ribbons and opened the box lid. All she saw was tissue paper. "Uh, I think they must have forgotten to put the gift in here Stu."

He grinned cheekily "no they didn't love. Just look."

She started taking out the fine pastel pink paper, and she saw something shiny at the bottom. She removed the last piece, and gasped when she saw it was a princess cut diamond engagement ring. She slowly pulled it out and turned to face Stu. He grinned widely and dropped to one knee. "Liina, you know how much I love you. It means so much to me that you left your family, friends, your whole life behind to come here, for me. I have looked for a woman like you all of my life. I want to show you every day for the rest of our lives how much I love you. Will you be my wife?"

She started to cry and Stu started to worry that she was going to tell him no. "Love? Please say yes."

She looked into his eyes, full of hope, and nodded. "Yes Stu, I will marry you. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais_._"

She jumped into his arms and lowered her lips to meet his. He rose with her in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into their bedroom, wanting to show her that she was his alone. He kissed down her neck and slowly unzipped her dress, letting it fall around her feet. He smiled, admiring her body. He wanted to take his time and awaken her passion, arousing her to the point of madness. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and slid it down her arms. He felt her soft breasts, eliciting a moan from her when his rough thumbs brushed across her nipples. He let his hands roam down her back to palm her round behind, squeezing gently and pulling her into his bulging groin.

Her small hands reached to fondle his growing erection, straining against his trousers. He groaned at her touch, not sure if he was going to be able to resist throwing her on the bed and just fucking her. He wanted to take his time with her, but wasn't sure he had the self control. She had the power to have him falling apart with her tender caress. He hooked his fingers in her panties and knelt down to slide them down her legs. His hot breath brushed across her womanhood, making her ache with need. He directed her to lay back on the bed and watch him get undressed. She smirked at him wanting to give her a show. He tugged at his tie and threw it to her, before coming out of his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt, his tan skin slowly exposed to her. She had to giggle inside that he was teasing her like she had never seen his naked body before.

She sat back, watching him attentively as he kicked off his shoes, then unsnapped his black pants. She saw them drop down his long, tan legs, and now he stood before her, only his black boxers hiding his body from her. She smirked, waiting to see his endowment standing out from his body. He smiled and kicked off his shorts, and saw the amazement in her eyes. Stu crawled over her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She submitted to his forceful tongue, always enjoying his dominate nature. He traced a line with his kisses down her neck, stopping to suckle her hard nipples, before nipping at the inside of her thighs. She moaned his name, pleading for him to stop teasing and ease the throbbing deep inside her. He lowered his head and licked all around her folds. He opened her up more, spreading her legs wide for his broad shoulders to fit between. He quickly licked her clit, making her moan softly, then he softly blew on the sensitive nub. She sighed and felt a tingle travel all the way up her spine. He took the hard flesh into his mouth and started to suck while he worked a two thick fingers into her dripping wet womanhood. His teeth grazed her clit and she bucked off the bed. He gripped behind her thighs and sunk his tongue into her slippery hole. She grabbed at the sheets, his mouth bringing her to seventh heaven. He felt her thighs quiver and her clit throb. She ceded to him, letting her orgasm wash over her. He lapped up her juices like a man dying of thirst.

He smiled with accomplishment at making her jelly at his hands. He climbed back up her body and gave her a tender kiss. She received his kiss, and opened her mouth, tasting her sweetness on his tongue. She reached down to grip his thick cock, curling her fingers around the shaft and tugging gently. She felt the precum gathered at the tip, and ran her fingers through it, moistening her hand to stroke him. He closed his eyes, delighting in her touch. "Baby, I am going to make love to you."

"Oh Stu, je veux être avec toi." She brought her legs up to rest on his hips and waited for the sweet invasion. He entered her aching depths and felt her walls immediately squeezing him, massaging his cock in time with his thrusts. He was entranced with this woman beneath him, her body encasing him like a glove. He stared deep into her eyes, all of his focus on pleasing her. She threw her head back, enjoying the feel of his hard body pressing her into the mattress, slipping across her supple skin. His stiff manhood was joined with her, their bodies moving as one, in the oldest dance known to mankind. He made love to her, like it was his last thing he would do on this earth. He left her panting, with her fingertips bruising his perfect back. Hours disappeared, their love transcending space and time. When he finally no longer had the energy to continue, he started to pound harder into her. He had brought her to climax several times already, but wanted to leave her screaming his name. He drove his cock into her, making her cry out as the throws of passion overtook her, surrendering to a soul melting orgasm. Stu found ecstasy as well, burying his cock inside her, his body spasming as his balls emptied their sticky release into her hidden treasure. She sagged into the bed, satisfied, as he collapsed beside her. "Stu, that was the most amazing birthday, I have ever had. Tu es magnifique! Merci."

"Je t'en prie."

A/N

Amour de ma vie, où es-tu = Love of my life, where are you?

Bon Anniversaire! = Happy Birthday

Ma femme = my woman

Mon Dieu = My God

Tu es pour moi la plus belle = you are, for me, the most beautiful

l'assiette de fromages = cheese platter

mousse de foíe de canard = duck liver mousse

soupe a l'oígnon gratínée = baked onion soup with Swiss cheese

coueur de palmíer en salade = hearts of palm salad with vinaigrette

filet de porc au Roquefort = pork tenderloin with Roquefort sauce

filet de boeuf Béarnaise = filet mignon with Béarnaise sauce

Ton amour est aussi précieux que l'or = Your love is as precious as gold

Je t'adore = I adore you

Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais = I'll love you forever

je veux être avec toi = I want to be with you

Tu es magnifique = you are amazing

Je t'en prie = It was my pleasure


End file.
